The Pact
by Gray234
Summary: "He grants exactly what you wish for. That's the problem" The statement that captures the pacts made with Gaunter O' Dimm also known in many titles such as the Man of Glass and Master Mirror but to a select few, they call him Evil Incarnate. Now, Master Mirror has come to collect and he chooses a witcher to be his champion. The contract: the soul of the ancient magister, Corypheus.
1. Announcement

Hey there! This crossover story is just me trying to satisfy myself for more Witcher stories. So this fic is a crossover between the Witcher and Dragon Age: Inquisition. The premise of the story would be that Gaunter O' Dimm acquired himself the services of a Witcher to slay a monster: Corypheus. It was through Master Mirror's efforts that the Witcher arrives in Thedas the exact moment the sky tore open spitting demons unto the world. It was just the Witcher's bad luck that the people started calling him The Herald of Andraste.

So yeah, basically the Witcher becomes the Inquisitor which is exciting because normally, a witcher is a loner and knows shit from leading an army and now stuck in building and leading one. There is also the fact that Witchers are suppose to be neutral but would now be stuck in the most political position he can imagine. Now I kept referring to the protagonist as the Witcher and that is because I am not using Geralt but rather other witchers mentioned in the Witcher game. So they are kinda of an OC but not really. More like an Ascended Extra. To make this more interactive, I am inviting you people to choose between the following on who will be the Witcher. I promise to try my best to not make them overpowered but be warned that in my opinion, Witchers are in the power levels of at best, Steve Rogers of the MCU in my perspective. They got to really be a superhuman badass. Here are the following Witchers you guys can choose from:

 **Jerome- School of the Griffin** : Son of the mad sorcerer, Moreau. He was taken by his father and had been made to undergo an experimental procedure that Moreau hopes to cure him of his mutations however, the experiment just further enhanced him. In terms of mutations among the three choices, he got the best. He is the one who is as strong as Steve Rogers(MCU version) but his attitude is what was described as to that of a normal man and in my fic he is even friendly. He got extreme daddy issues but that is not unwarrented. Coming from the Griffin School(this is my original idea), these witcher specialize to problems that are more magical in nature. Wraiths, Pestas, and the likes while also specializing in lifting curses. Griffin School has more magical knowledge and training compared to the other schools but Jerome's newly enhanced mutation makes him unfamiliar to his own body and must once again retrain himself. If asked who would Jerome favor, Mages or Templars, Jerome would side with the mages because of his familiarity to magic due to his upbringing in the Griffin School but is not oblivious to the fact that there needs to be a sort of regulation that stops mages from abusing their power since he is personally familiar with evil sorcerers himself. His gear: Gaunter O' Dimm is kind enough to equip him with Mastercrafted Griffin Armor and Swords which indicates Jerome's high status and experience in the Griffin School.

 **George of Kagan-School of the Griffin** : Also known as the legendary witcher, George the Dragonslayer. He is from a time where there are more witchers around and the pogroms against witcher's has not yet occured. George possesses standard Witcher mutations but his skills are legendary. In terms of Swordsmanship and Sign usage, he will outclass Jerome, a master-level witcher, in terms skill. In my fic, George is the best witcher amongst the Griffin School in his era which is centuries before Geralt of Rivia's time. His legend is celebrated even amongst witchers that the School of Wolf painted a mural depicting him against a Dragon in Kaer Morhen. In terms of attitude, George of Kagan displays himself as honorable and chivalrous which made nobility hire him more often and speak of his deeds amongst their peers making them hire him and so the cycle goes. In truth, George himself feels the pressure of his reputation which he feared will make him take on more dangerous contracts because of the people's expectations of him. His fears are proven true when he is pressured to take a contract to singlehandedly slay a Dragon, his greatest foe and also his last. He emerged victorious but seriously injured and he then died due to his wounds. Gaunter O' Dimm resurrected the legendary witcher and thrust him unto the world of Thedas with a contract, Slay Corypheus and he will reward the witcher complete ownership of the life he now has once again. If he fails, the witcher's soul will belong to Gaunter O' Dimm who some referred to as Evil Incarnate. Master Mirror has seen to equipping the legend with something befitting his tales and hence George wears a Grandmaster Griffin Armor and swords upon arriving to Thedas.

 **Raven (Cerbin)- School of the Cat** : This is my version of Raven so bear with me. Here it goes: Known for his legendary armor, nothing else is known about Raven aside from being a great warrior(all witchers are great warriors) and a defender of the weak. Anymore more story about Raven has been erased in the annals of history. For good reason in the eyes of humans for Raven is an elf. An Aen Seidhe who undertook the Trial of Grasses to become a Witcher, or as he prefers it: a Vatt'ghern. Raven or as he is known amongst elves, Cerbin, was a witcher for many years until he broke his neutrality by siding with a group of nonhumans against an oppressive human king. He has then lead a rebellion against the King and after many ardous years, won and thus helped in the formation of the state of Mahakam. Their victory will not last as the surrounding human kingdoms, will try to invade their newly formed state. It was only due to an underhanded deal with the human kings that a group within them betrayed the witcher by stabbing him in the back. The witcher was able to escape due to help from his friends but Raven still succumbed to his wounds. His friends buried him far from Mahakam, in a crypt in Cemetery Island in Temeria. Buried with him, is his legendary armor imbued with lost Elven Magic. Skillset: Compared to Jerome and George, Raven has the experience to lead a group in large-scale battles but his preferred way of fighting are through Guerilla tactics and assassinations that he himself performs. Aside from standard Witcher training, Raven took it upon himself to learn how to use a bow where he became quite skilled in using as he was trained by Elven Master Archers. Since Raven is known for his armor, Master Mirror saw it fit to equip him with it in its restored glory. His condition to Raven is the same as to that of George.

What do you guys think? Do you believe I should add more choices from other schools? Leave a review and remember that I chose names from those that has become a footnote in the Witcher games. Bye!


	2. Follow-up

This would be for my 1st reviewer who suggested more choices from different Witcher schools. One of these schools will be an original creation of mine but do not fret because it will not be OP compared to the others. This is mainly for me to introduce a different fighting style for this particular Witcher School. Here are the others:

 **Ragnar of Clan Tordarroch also known as** ** _Ragnar the Strong_** (OC character)- **School of the Bear** : The youngest son of Harek Tordarroch, Jarl of Undvik of his time, he is known for his towering stature and strength. He was the Child of Surprise to a Bear school witcher despite to the chagrin of the witcher since the Bear School fortress has been buried under an avalanche therefore can no longer train new witchers but the joy of Harek since the child is destined for epic battles worthy of songs. Granting them ownership of an old fort so long as they cleared it of its unofficial inhabitants, the School of the Bear was rebuilt with Ragnar as one of its first students. Ragnar differ from most witchers because he maintained familial ties even when he was already a witcher. The other witchers of the Bear school tolerated this because they do not want to offend their gracious host. Ragnar was famous among the people of Undvik because of the tales he tells them of the monsters he slew. Katakans, Griffins, Wyverns, Manticores and all manner of large and mighty monsters are the ones he tells his people. Last known of Ragnar was that he was caught in the middle of the First Nilfgaard- Nordling War his fate unknown. Bear school training is known for having a defensive fighting style in which they favor great defense more than dodging and known to end the fight with the least amount of strikes by delivering strong and heavy attacks to deliver huge damage or endure long enough to tire out the monster and end it with one decisive strike. Bear school witchers specialize in tackling large monsters. They are much more learned in defensive signs so that they don't increase their weight further than they are comfortable with since they already wear armor heavier than other witchers from different schools uses. Since Ragnar is not dead, Master Mirror tells him that he will reward the witcher with whatever he wants without consequence of any kind if he completes the contract.

 **Markus of Metinna** (OC character)- **School of the Eagle** (OC school): A witcher hailing from the obscure Eagle School. Not much is known about Markus...not much is known about the Eagle School Witchers in general by the general populace. Traditionally, a witcher is identified by their special medallions that signify where they come from and by their Cat-like eyes. These witchers have the medallion but they don't have the eyes. This is due to the different type of mutagens that change the ocular system of the witchers to grant them with more visual acuity and granting them vision from different spectrums such as being able to see heat when needed and possibly to see through walls. They also possess telescopic vision that allows them to see objects and other things at a great distance from them and therefore not needing the use of a spyglass. This makes the eyes of Eagle witchers more akin to a bird of prey than those of a cat. As one could surmise from their specialized ocular mutations, these witchers favor taking out their foes from a distance. Known to specialize against avian monsters, these witchers are the only ones known to use archery in dealing with monsters. For these witchers, it is either they kill the flying monster mid-flight with one arrow or just disable it mid-flight and let gravity deal more damage and potentially kill the monster. They are then augmented to be one of the deadliest archers in existence. Aside from archery, these witchers do have some standard witcher training but they use shortswords instead and are lightly armored to grant them great maneuverability. Markus encounters Master Mirror when he was contracted by an influential family to break a curse. As it turns out, it was Gaunter O' Dimm coming to collect his payment and it was then that Markus issued a proposal, he will perform a labor and if Markus succeeds, the family is free from the contract. Liking the idea, Master Mirror proposes a counter proposal since in his eyes, the Witcher gets nothing out of the deal. (Gold is of no importance to him) If Markus succeeds in this labor, he will grant him a reward for his efforts. It was through this ordeal that Markus is dumped by Master Mirror in Thedas with what appears a simple task: slay Corypheus.

What do you guys think of these new additions? Please leave your choice in the reviews and the most amount of votes will be the choice Witcher for this story.


End file.
